


Nothing Will Hurt You, Not While We're Around

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [8]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Comforting, F/M, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Sweets has a panic attack and his partners help him through it.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Nothing Will Hurt You, Not While We're Around

“Using a communal space to create art is fascinating. There are so many different ways it can be used and each of them shows so much about the person creating it. It’s like giving ten people the same piece of paper and three markers, you will get ten drastically different pieces of art work from it.” Sweets said as he looked up at the screen on the Angeletron.

Their newest victim had been the subject of an art piece after their death, but when looking into who it could be, they found out that many people used the same space to create work. So Angela and Sweets were sifting through the pictures tagged on Instagram to see if anything could point them to the person likely to have killed their victim.

“It’s awesome.” Angela smiled. “Having this space for artists to come and share. Jut look at it; there’s murals on the ceiling, graffiti on the walls, and sculptures coming up from the ground.” She sounded in awe as she flipped through the pictures. “As soon as it’s no longer blocked off as a crime scene I am going there to create something, maybe even some live art.”

“I’ll keep my eyes peeled for it.” Sweets chuckled.

“What makes you think I won’t make you a part of it?” She asked with a playful smirk.

The psychologist just laughed and shook his head before turning back to the screen. When he did, his smile dropped and his heart sank. There was a young boy tied to the wall were a rainbow cross had been painted, a woman and man dressed in fifties clothing were standing on either side of him, each wielding a whip. The photo had been taken in the middle of them raising it to pretend to whip the boy so there was faint blurring on the edges of the weapons.

“Wow, this is powerful.” Angela commented as she looked at it, not noticing Sweets’ reaction. “Maybe a bit heavy handed.” She added, taking a step forward to look at the details better. “The juxtaposition between the fifties “nuclear family” to the ideals of today in relation to sexual orientation is a bit played, but this interpretation is nice.”

She was in full art analyst mode while cataloging it and only started coming out of it when she heard an odd noise. She looked around a bit confused before her eyes landed on Sweets and she realized the noise was the start of hyperventilation.

“Oh my god, Sweets.” She said, putting her remote down and going over to him to try to help. “Just breathe, try to breathe.” She told him.

The artist looked all over her friend but couldn’t find anything physical that would be making him have trouble breathing. He was holding onto his tie, shuffling his feet back slightly and eyes never leaving the screen.

“Brennan!” Angela shouted, unsure what else to do and quickly freaking out.

Hodgins was the one that heard her and quickly came running in to help his wife.

“What’s going on?” He asked, looking at Sweets a bit confused.

“Watch him while I go get Brennan.” She informed her husband before running out.

Angela booked it to Brennan’s office, moving faster than she had probably in her entire life. She was panting slightly by the time she got there, making Brennan and Booth, who had come to collect Brennan to go question the victims sponsor, look at her confused.

“Sweets is in my office and he’s hyperventilating. I don’t know what happened but suddenly he wasn’t breathing right and his face looks all weird and blank, and I don’t know what to do.” She rambled to them.

The two didn’t even look at each other before hurrying off to Angela’s office.

Temperance got there a fraction of a second before Booth, going immediately to Sweets. She saw the screen from the corner of her eye.

“Booth.” She said, motioning to the screen with her head before positioning herself in front of Sweets.

She caressed his left cheek and put herself in his eye line so he could see only her.

Booth looked at the screen and immediately understood.

“Get That off of the screen.” He told Hodgins and Angela who was just entering the room.

“The remote, it’s... it’s behind you.” Hodgins told him, pointing to it quickly.

He felt so useless and helpless, not knowing what was going on or how to help. He was just stuck there watching, wishing he could help Sweets like the man had helped all of them at one time or another.

“You’re safe. Seeley and I, Temperance, are here. We will never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again. You’re safe with us. We love you so much. You are so important and incredible. We love you, Lance Sweets. You’re safe. You’re safe, Lance.” Brennan told the psychologist in a soft voice, not looking away from his eyes.

Behind her Booth was pressing random things on the remote to get the image to go away. He really had no idea how this worked and was trying to rush, which wasn’t helping.

He finally got it to switch to a random clip of Micheal Vincent playing on a slide, Angela had no idea how he managed to do that but wasn’t about to say anything, and hurried back to Sweets.

Temperance was standing in front of him so Booth hugged him from the side, nuzzling his shoulder and softly rubbing his back.

“You’re with us, Lance, you’re safe.” Booth whispered to him.

Temperance continued to tell Sweets he was safe, loved, and wanted as Seeley just kept whispering “you’re safe” into his ear.

Angela and Hodgins looked a each other, both looking worried but not surprised. Each registered that the other knew about the throuple before this moment, but knew now was not the time to talk.

They both felt like they were invading on a private moment but also were unsure what to do. They both wanted to make sure Lance was ok and wanted to be at least somewhat of a barrier in case anyone else came into the room. The three people before them needed their privacy in this moment, at least from those that didn’t know already.

Angela slowly lead Hodgins to the door they were closest to.

“Go close the other one.” She whispered to her husband, starting to draw the curtains as quietly as possible.

He nodded and quickly hurried out. He got to the other door in record time and very carefully shut it so it didn’t make any unnecessary noise. Angela closed the door to her office before standing outside it, trying to look casual as she checked her phone. Hodgins looked around to try to find something to block the door, luckily he found the janitor’s closet nearby. He made sure to keep an eye on the door as he grabbed the large cart the janitor used and placed it in front of the door.

It was on wheels, but he was confident it would be enough to make people go to the other door.

He then headed to the other door to meet his wife, trying to act as casual as possible.

“I am such an idiot.” Angela sighed when she saw her husband, speaking quietly. “We all know what Sweets went through, I should have seen it. I was too focused on the artistry behind it and I didn’t even notice.”

“You’re not an idiot, Ange. It was just an accident. No one blames you.” Hodgins assured her, pulling her into a hug.

“I hope he’s ok.” She sighed, hugging him back tightly.

“He will be. Brennan and Booth love him so much, they’ll help him.” He assured.

Twenty minutes later, Sweets could finally breathe properly and was no longer replaying his past in his head. He had let himself he lead to the couch in Angela’s office and was being cuddled on both sides by his partners.

“I’m sorry.” He finally said.

His voice was quiet and a bit hoarse from the entire episode.

“Don’t apologize.” Booth assured him, running a hand soothingly through Lance’s hair.

“Yes, the both of you have helped me through my moments of remembering what was done to me. There is no need to ever apologize, Sweets. We love you, every single part of you. Your past, your present, your future. We will be here for you always.” Brennan assured him, complete honestly showing clearly in her eyes and laced through her words.

“That was really romantic.” Sweets chuckled softly, leaning over to nuzzle her shoulder.

“Yeah, it was nice, Bones.” Booth smiled.

He then gave the psychologist’s shoulder a soft kiss before hugging him once more.

“I can be romantic at times, I don’t know why you both sound shocked. I excel at a great many things.” She informed them easily.

The two men laughed softly and nodded.

“And I meant it when I said we would never let anyone or anything ever hurt you. I am very confident in our abilities. Separately we are each capable of murder and together would only ensure our likelihood of getting away with it.” She told them simply.

That made Sweets chuckle again, knowing it came from a place of love even if it was a bit dark.

“Ok, Bones, you can’t say stuff like that.” Booth told her with a soft sigh and that scrunched up face he got when she said things the average person wouldn’t.

“What? Are you telling me you would not kill someone that made an attempt to hurt our partner?” She wondered of him simply.

“I didn’t-of course not. Anyone who tried to hurt Sweets would be dead before they could grab their weapon.” He assured. “But we can’t just say stuff like that, Bones.”

“I don’t see why not, it’s the truth.” The anthropologist shrugged.

Booth opened his mouth to answer her, but the psychologist spoke first.

“Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate you guys helping me through this. I thought I was done with the... flashes.”

“PTSD can affect a person for several decades, even with the proper treatment, therapy, and support systems.” Brennan assured him, kissing his cheek.

“And we’ll be here always. Nothing will hurt you, not while we’re around.” The FBI agent smiled at his boyfriend.

Sweets couldn’t help the bright smile that broke out onto his lips at that. He pulled the both of them in for a warm hug.

“Can I kiss you both?” He asked them.

“Yes please.” Temperance smiled happily.

Lance kissed her softly, keeping it sweet and light before pulling away.

“Always.” Booth smiled, pulling Sweets in for a passionate but still fairly light kiss.

“I am very hungry, can we grab food on the way to talk to the witness?” Brennan wondered as she helped them off of the couch.

“Yeah, me too. Want to join us, Sweets? We’ll go by that burger place with the curly fries you love.” Booth suggested with a playful smile as they stood up.

“It sounds good, let’s go.” Lance nodded with a smile.

Seeley helped to straighten up their clothes some before leading them out of the room. Hodgins and Angela were right outside, talking to each other. They stopped when they saw their friends and tried to keep the worried look out of their eyes.

“Thank you, Angela for the use of your office. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Lance told her.

“Sorry? Don’t apologize Sweets, I just want to make sure you’re ok.” The artist said as she came up to wrap him in a bear hug.

“Yeah, man. You know we’re always here for you, whatever you need.” Hodgins assured him, patting his shoulder.

“I really appreciate that.” Sweets smiled as Angela pulled away.

“I apologize, but we must go. We’re picking up food on the way to question a witness. We will see the both of you when we return.” Temperance cut in.

“Yeah, Of course. Drive safe.” Angela nodded as she let them pass.

“Of course we will, we’ve got precious cargo.” Booth teased, patting Lance on the back.

Sweets just laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend as Temperance leaned forward some to question what he meant by that.


End file.
